Till the end
by AnGelFrEaK101
Summary: This is a sequel to The beginning ..This is a hard life living in the public eye. I never thought about being a hero. Let's see how that goes, but what is going on with me ?
1. Together again

**_Disclaimer: As you well know I still don't own noting of the Fantastic four or any other comic. But I wish too. But I do own Rachel._**

After the excitement of defeating Victor. They were settling in. And getting back to living without Victor on our backs. They decided it was best that they be cautious. When Rachel went out anyone would ask her autograph. She would happily take that as a sign. But when she felt something everyone would crowd around her and ask what she had seen since she could see the future. But they eventually had gotten over that and did other tests.

One day when she was talking to Reed and Sue about her powers that night. Johnny came in and said something insulting. As she lunged forward to throttle Johnny; Sue immediately put up a force field. Johnny was so scared. She so mad at him. Ben quoted, "See Rachel has the right idea." Johnny grinned. And went over to his sisterand grunted, shewho then lifted the force field andwas still talking now with Reed.Rachel apologized to Johnny and he did back not only inspite but becausewhat he did say was quite offensive. But knowing Johnny he kind of had no control of his words. He really didn't mean like he did.

But now that he knows she is not joking he will think twice.

But as the days went by she felt singled out. But that wouldn't last for long. She was going to find a new hang out.

She didn't have one so she thought she should get one. Of course, But the thing was how was it that she was getting bored? But when she was getting ready she felt a weird feeling. Why was it every time she though about her room she seen images of her walking around, it was like a hologram. she went over to it and as she floowed it it lead her to the closet which the figure has faded away to. She didn't tell anyone about ths power. She can also she is the dark but what she just seen amazed her.

She walked in to the hallway and there was another hologaphic figure of her walking in the bedroom of Johnny. He was out so it wouldn't matter what I followed the shadow and it talked to me like it knew I was there. But it faded away, again. I felt tired soI took a nap and never thought of what I seen again.

**Meanwhile,**

Reed was looking at the test results from Rachel and what he found was something very surprizing. And since she was the only one who had a variety of different senses.He looked at the sheet more and then remember she said she had been killed by Victor. But how could have lived after that she told us how she had died. Maybe sheis immortal, but that is impossible. When Reed was thinking about the test results Suecame in and asked, "What is it?" Reed turned around to face his finace and she gasped his explanation.

Rachelrised herself to her comfort not going to hurt her back. It did hurt but not really. When she left her room she walked down the hall and Reed chased after her and told her about the test results , not only did they find something different they found it weird.


	2. Reality becomes truth

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the fantastic four, I do own Rachel.**_

She was so curious on what Reed and Sue were talking about when she bumped into Ben who was in the hall way reading a newspaper that he didn't see where he walking. She fell on the ground and he grunted and looked at what he walked into. He lifted his eyes from the newspaper and thought, _if I bumped into Johnny he will bug me and Sue will maybe get worried that I hurt Johnny or Reed. _Reed was still talking to Sue. She felt silently on the floor she wasn't in pain because of Ben charging at full speed, she was having a headache _or was it a vision?_ Ben finally moved the paper out of his vision and saw it was just Rachel _but why was she wincing in pain so much?_ He felt curious and lifted her up and took her to the lab where Reed and Sue were.

When he arrived he yelled, "Sue and Reed!" When they turned around; she was unconscious because of the big headache.

They looked at Ben and than at Rachel trying to figure out what happened until Ben spoke, "I was strolling through the hallway until I accidentally bumped in to Rachel," Sue said in panic, "You didn't crush her did you?" Reed looked at Sue and said, "She is not crushed so don't worry Sue." Ben continued, "It seemed like she was suffering from a major headache when I discovered what I did!"

They looked at each other. Then Reed said, "Let me show you what I discovered." He laded her down on the bed feeling she would be safe there. He turned slowly over to Reed and showed the collection of paper he handed to Ben. He as in Ben read page by page like it was a comic book but with out the pictures. It had pictures of the activities and information when Rachel first changed then after when they defeated Doom. He looked at Sue and Reed and asked, "Do you mean she is stronger? Or her powers changed? Or we didn't know about this?

Ben could see it from the beginning but didn't realize it. She was changing it to something. Reed lead them to the machine Rachel recently broke and said, "Remember that night when she told us she died, Well I think she is unaware of what she has. But we need to keep an eye on her. Not saying she will turn evil on us." He gulped as he was trying to believe it. But when Ben looked at Rachel's motionless body he didn't think anything of it.

As she lay there as they were talking she saw her dream Johnny, Sue, Reed and Ben trying to hurt me but why?


	3. Run away from the facts

**_Disclaimer: I own noting of the fantastic four, I do own Rachel._**

_**A/n: this is my sequel to the beginning, just in of confusion.**_

Ever since Rachel was out. Everyone was curious if she would ever would wake up. Until, she raised herself with caution and sadly strolls through the room. She started to gather up her feelings about the dream she just had. But I never understood what it was about. She sat down on the couch, nobody was around. Ben was quietly sleeping in his room she assumed. She thought Johnny went out and Sue was with Reed buying wedding stuff. They got engaged at the party they had after the defeat of Doom. But she closed her eyes and the images of her dream came back in a fearing sight. As she thought about it she saw; _I was standing there on the other side of the Fantastic four group gathering around a body which was me. I was hurt real bad. As I seen my eyes close, I knew I was dead._ I woke up with a shake of my arm when I looked up and it was Johnny. When I looked up more I realized he was not worried but satisfied. I guess he didn't know about the incident. I then started seeing the orbs of myself saying something to me but I heard no sound. _Hmmm…_She thought. She got up and started to follow Johnny and he went over to his sister who was not out with Reed, but in his office.

I was stunned by how they came charging after me and hugging me. I don't clearly know why. They did eventually let me go and I tried to catch my breath that was squeezed out of me.

I looked up and I looked at Reed who was shocked and when I looked at my hands there was black streaks yet again but it was running rapidly against my skin and burning through my clothes. So with that I made my way out of the room with partly my clothes on. When I ran past Johnny he was smirking and didn't stop staring. I felt uncomfortable at that second but my clothes were still burning and I was down to my underclothes so I continued running to the nearest room.

He walked up to Sue who was eager to tell Ben to calm down because he thought it was his fault. Johnny came in the lab and said, "That was a little awkward, but I say but I liked it." Ben just looked at Johnny with little anger in his expression before it was thinking of strangling poor Johnny. When Sue helped Ben calm down she stared at Reed who was writing down what happened in his clipboard. He wasn't aware that Sue was trying to get his attention so she shook him and he came back to reality. Sue then said, "What should we do now?" Reed looked up from his clipboard and said, "She could have more powers than us or maybe she may have a …"

Johnny then interrupted and said, "Now is that bad?" Rachel walked up to the door and quickly walked out and felt differently about her friends _and why were they talking about?_ When she came out she was wearing the suit they wore when they were changed for life by the fatal storm. Johnny could not help but blush. She gazed at the group and said sarcastically, "It's alright; you know this happens to me all the time." Johnny started to giggle and stopped when Sue elbowed him in the ribs. He yelped but still continued smirking. Rachel walked over and asked, "Reed, Sue, Ben I think that I need to…"

She looked down and that though completely left her mind and instead she looked at hands and saw black streaks on her gloved hands but this time they weren't burning her clothes. But it was making her whole hand black.

She kept motioning her hands to look at the damage that could have been. She looked away from her hands in which she was focusing on and ran to the balcony and jumped off the balcony but as you know she doesn't have the power of flight. But when she did jump off the paparazzi went wild taking pictures after pictures. She teleported in mid-air and she appeared on the ground and she ran because they as in the paparazzi were chasing her. But she did manage to sign a few autographs on the run. As she was running she looked behind her and saw Johnny flying above her and Sue running although she was invisible and Reed stretching although he didn't reach her. Ben could not run without quaking the building and such so he stayed at the building.

_With Johnny Flying above me trying to convince me to stop running because I guess I was fast; because I didn't feel anyone coming close behind me. I never have felt this way. _Johnny began to lower himself down and started to say stuff like 'stop running.' When she looked back she saw that everyone was started to get tried of running.

But she continued running; at this point the only person who could keep up with her was Johnny. She jumped and landed car and she then grabbed at the ladder which was located there and climbed up it and started jumping building to building. Everyone below stared and awed in amazement. But she stopped when Johnny finally landed and stopped her she was so tired she fell into Johnny arms. He then seen black streaks. While she was in Johnny's arms she got felt feelings of worry and guilt but it wasn'ther that felt all these things it was..


	4. strange and weird events

_**Disclaimer: I own noting of the fantastic four, I do own Rachel.**_

Rachel never knew anything of what was happening to her but she hinted that something big was happening to her to the others. And the others were worried. Sue got the impression Johnny felt guilty inside, so she placed her hand on his shoulder almost to say 'I know how you feel'.

As Rachel fell in to slumber she was drenched in her own questions, like_ what is going on? And how come I can do all these new things? _She finally woke and swung her legs off the bed and noticed nobody was there, again. _Maybe I fainted every time because it was stressful, **she thought**.. _

_What was stressful_? Having to go out and everyone screaming for autographs or being in a magazine nobody knew about until Johnny saw. _Hmm_, she thought. As she got out of the bed and made an exit she quickly realized nobody was even home. There are a lot of mystery and suspense that shook her, but what was important was she needed her friends. So she teleported through out the whole city looked for them but when she got back she seen what had most shocked her. She saw Sue's motionless body lying on the floor and she ran up to it trying to feel for a pulse, but felt nothing. She started to cry and the black streaks began stinging. She argued with herself to leave Sue's body to look around. When she entered the lab she saw Reed tied up and in a cube box which looked like to be made so he could not stretch. And she nearly could have died. Two of her friends were dead. She walked over to Ben's room and was trying to prepare for what was worst to happen.

When she did she saw Ben locked up and still alive. She ran up to him and let him loose. He looked up and saw her face and had a shocked face. She helped him up as best she could and were about to walk over to the living room, when she stopped him and led him to place away from the bodies. She first asked him, "Who did this and why?" Ben looked at her in surprise and said, "You want to know who did this? It was that monster of a guy; Victor. He has gone insane." And she nodded and received a sharp pain. And winced and received a vision Ben held her so she would not fall down. _In the vision she saw Victor and he was talking to someone and it didn't seem like a pleasant conversation. There was fire. _I came back to reality and said, "Do you know what he did with the others?" Ben shook and said, "Vic said, he put Sue and Reed out of there misery. And he put an end to you. And he also said no one was going to stop him. " I observed what he just said and said, "Why did he lie and say he killed me, when he didn't?" Ben turned to me and said, "I don't know why!" He continued, "Where are Sue and Reed?" She then gulped. I showed him and he got upset and thought out loud, "If they are here, where is Johnny?"

She then turned to him and sadly said," Victor's must have took him, but I don't know why?" Ben shrugged nervously. Then she touched Sue's cheek lightly and said, "Why you and Reed." And with that I noticed black streaks coming from my hand and on to her and I thought it would burn her but it didn't. She was healing and she felt herself feeling lightheaded. Ben stepped back and saw a black cloud forming around her. She was changing. When Rachel looked back down at Sue; Sue's eyes opened. And she Ran over to Reed and healed him but when he woke she was out. For a couple hours. They have been planning away to get inside the tower which they thought Victor must be in, so when Rachel woke they would obviously ask a million questions. So after feeling it was time to wake; she opened her eyes and went over to the closet and changed her clothes. She knew it was shocking to go out there after bringing her two friends from death but she had to face the music. She shut the door quietly to only hear Sue and Reed's voices along with Ben's monstrous voice. She walked in the room and sat neatly on the couch not wanting to cause any attention but it was too late, "That was quite a scene you put on the other day! You could have worried us you know!" Reed looked at Ben and Sue at him.

It was quite possible that they didn't know what Ben was talking about so Ben filled them in as much as possible, "Well, You want to know what happened?" Sue and Reed nodded and Ben continued, "Well, Rachel brought you back from the dead and I think Victor has your brother, Sue. Reed, I think she has something to tell you!" Rachel looked up from dozing off in what seemed like la la land. She picked up the conversation and began the conversation of what seems serious.So she began..


	5. Is this the end?

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing of the fantastic four; however, I do own the story line and the character Rachel._**

Reed first asked what Ben meant by what she did, Ben anwsered, "There was no pulse when we checked, but there is one thing." Sue and Reed took in they died quite well and so Ben continued and said, "She brought you back to life. And Victor lied and said he killed Rachel when he didn't." Then all of a sudden Rachel felt something she never felt before, it was a vision but it was intense it was of Johnny, _he was flamed on and Victor was talking to him and saying things that made him angry and when I saw Johnny's face he had cuts and was chained to a wall. _Sue looked over at me invisible and asked, "What is it?" I looked up from putting my head in my hands and said, "It is Johnny, Victor has him and he ishurting him."

Sue became really worried but when she looked at Rachel she saw anger and Sue knew that she didn't want anything to happen to him. Rachel blamed herself and never would forgive herself if her friends died without her. But her friends in fact died so it was different. Black tears stung her toned skin she could not cry so she wiped her burning tears away and announced, "We should leave now." Every one left the building and followed Rachel since she sensed where Johnny was held captive.

Sue's hands were shaking from fear that Victor or Doom hurt her brother. Reed was thinking about what Victor confessed about the fact he killed me. Ben was angry and was sure ready to ring Victor's neck. Every one else looked at Rachel she wasn't worried nor fearful. She just walked in the building steadily. Reed grabbed Rachel's hand before she made it fully indoors he said, "If he lied to Ben and said he killed you then why would…" Then I felt an aching pain in my left arm. Sue gently retrieved it and saw burn marks and then it healed. We rushed up the building stairs when I entered there was fire surrounding every part of the room. I narrowed my vision and saw Victor standing next to Johnny. Reed and the other split away from me andRachel walked up the stairs and walked in the room and ran over to Johnny and burned the metal chains with my acid power. He felt to ground and he grabbed my hand and pulled me down to dodge a bolt of electricity. And I healed him and he got up in surprise. Victor grinned under his mask.

He was destined to rid of me. Johnny shot a fire ball at his face and it stalled him and I teleported us over a dark hallway. I ordered Johnny not to make a flame since it would make an every thing bright.Rachel thenguided Johnny over to where the others were and when he was running with me he said, "How did you heal me?" Rachel turned over to him and said, "I don't know but you'd be surprised." He smirked and ran into Sue but she was invisibleRachel said, "Hey, Sue where are the others?" Sue turned visible and said, "How can you see me?" Johnny was going to ask that but waited, she answered, "I told you I have enhanced vision."

We continued running she saw Ben putting up a fight with Victor and Reed was knocked unconscious."Rachel turned around and faced Sue and Johnny and said, "You guys stay together." Johnny at that point didn't understand. Sue put up a force field to protect her and her brother from the guards shooting at them. Rachel Ran up to Reed and healed him and when Johnny and Sue appeared Victor said, "Aww, seems like the all powerful Rachel has a thing for the Human torch!" before he shot a bolt at Johnny.It missed. I walked in front of Johnny and Sue and was immediately interrupted by several guards trying to hold me down as he grabbed the nearest member which was of course Johnny. Her eyes were burning in anger. She was pushed and kicked in the face and all over her body. Sue was crying, Reed closed his eyes. Ben was confused.

Victor then declared, "Rachel, my darling, you could have killed me when you had the chance.you could allbut you didn't and now I will kill your friend here." A daring Rachel just smirked and said, "Try me!" After Victor VonDoom heard, he was surprised under his mask. Sue just looked at me with confused eyes. The guards continued punching her and holding her down until... She broke loose and teleported over to Johnny. She then grabbed Victor by his throat and pulled him close and said, "Why come back when you always know you'll loose." She then let go to hear himand he said, "You always amazed me, with your swagger but you must know; the dreams they are true and you know it." He looked at everyone's confused faces and then looked atRachel who was trying to make sense of it all, then continued "Those visions that you have, who knew." She turned and asked, "How do you know of those visions?" Rachel was kind of shocked but then again Victor always figured things were different about her, like her powers for example.

He walked up to her and said, "You know what you have to do." Johnny was still being held now by one of the guards by gun point and all she had to do was to wait but then Victor said, "You see fire, don't you?" Rachel had been seeing these visions for two months but there was nothing that she could make clear sense of it by. She was completely thrilled he then said as he was walking over to his assistant and then said, "You see Rachel I know you what you see." She then asked, "How?"

Victor came over face to face and said, "You sent them to me when you wounded and when I thought I rid of you but you never seem you go away you are like a parasite, a virus." She flicked her wrist and the guy the was holding Johnny was now lying on the floor knocked out. Victor turned and said, "There nothing you can do to save it." He pulled a button piece and laid his finger on it and said, "This is the end." He then forcefully press down and then a big explosion blinded and blown everything to bits.


	6. Mysterious Disapearance

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing of the comics or anything branded. I do own nothing of the fantastic four, however I do own Rachel._**

When Rachel woke from the explosion, they were nothing there.

Streets were all covered in fire and smoke. Buildings were destroyed. But there was bodies laying around which was a good sign.

But all Rachel could remember was what Victor last said to her, "This is the end."

_Where is everyone? _She asked herself.

It just happened in a split second. It was an unbearable experience. After he pressed the button she received glimpses of him planning it all out.

He was gone, everything was gone. When Rachel got into a sitting position; she felt a deep pain on her back, but it was gone within three seconds. She lifted herself up and began to walk down the deserted streets. She was worried and lonely. As she walked down the streets she heard a noise and was near. She narrowed her vision and saw it was just a dog trying to get out a garbage can.

She felt the blood flow through her skin, and it was rapid. She was hoping to see at least one of her friends, to reinsure her that she and they were okay. When she looked around closer, she felt lightheaded. She was walking down the streets at what seemed to be early night. As she kept walking, she saw something move really fast. So she ran after it hoping to catch it; and to her surprise it was Johnny not wounded when he saw her he ran to her with open arms.

Then she woke with a slight shake. It was Sue and Reed. When she got up she felt weird having a dream about Johnny. Sue then asked, "Are you okay?" When she lifted herself up she saw Ben walking towards her. They asked, "Can you tell me where Johnny is?" she looked down and tried to picture where Johnny was but she couldn't, then she felt pain when she tried. She was wondering how they survived. So she asked, "How did you guys find me and how did you all survive?" Ben looked at Sue like Rachel missed something in conversation. They all sat Rachel down on whatever was left. Everything around her was falling apart. Reed said, "There was an accident as you already know, and we found that Doom planted the bombs underground and all over. There's no way he could have done it himself." He took out some papers and laid them on the flat surface. And continued, "From these layouts, it seems he has been planning it all along. Do these make any sense to you?" Rachel laid her hand on them and got clear images.

In the vision:

"_They won't be able to save the world, will they?" Victor said. Leonard starts writing something down on a pad. "You and I will get them back, and we will defiantly will try to hurt Rachel." Victor whispers. "But sir, you seen what she did to you before; she could kill you, and she will catch on." Leonard advises. "Then she'll have to stop me in time." Victor implies. _

Reed and Sue look at me and then asked, "Are you okay?" She nodded and she immediately felt dizzy. She didn't know where Johnny was. Then all of a sudden she remembered, she managed on holding to Johnny's hand before the explosion.

She looked at her hand and noticed nothing. She was standing now and then she began to walk around the destroyed roads and noticed burn marks on the side walk and it was cryptic because when ever she touched something she would get images. It was going to help her somehow. She thought, _We are not dead? _Her mind went blank for a few minutes and then she felt a breeze and when she opened her eyes she was on a beach. There was debris anywhere. The whole city was full of glass. The main question in Rachel's mind was _where's Johnny?_

With Reed, Sue, and Ben close by Rachel had the sudden urge to collapse but she didn't. Somehow she healed and she was fine. She didn't know how the others survived but she would soon discover it all.


End file.
